Because I'm a man
by Arizona G
Summary: El cantante Edward Masen sufre un accidente con el material que su novia Isabella Swan utiliza para revelar sus fotos. Edward quedá ciego y ella lo abandona.
1. Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la grandiosa Stepanie Meyer.

La historia es una adaptación de un vídeo llamado Because I'm a girl de Kiss, es hermosamente triste, lo amo y yo sólo la adapté a mi manera. La razón es que hace años que vi el vídeo y no recordaba todo, sólo lo principal, se podría decir que lo escribí a ciegas.

Summary: El cantante Edward Masen sufre un accidente con el material que su novia Isabella Swan utiliza para revelar sus fotos. Edward quedá ciego y ella lo abandona.

El cantante Edward Masen e Isabella Swan son pareja y en un accidente en el cuarto de revelado de ella (que ama la fotografía), Edward quedá ciego y Bella lo abandona.

* * *

Because I'm a man

—Isabella Marie Swan te estamos esperando y otra ves se te ha hecho tarde—reclamo indignada la voz en el teléfono.

—Lo siento Alice, ya salgo para allá

—Mas te vale si quieres llegar a vivir para tener hijos—chillo su amiga muy molesta.

Isabella paseaba por el que concideraba su parque favorito en el centro de su amada madrid, tomando fotos a todo aquello que llamaba su atención, amaba la fotografía desde pequeña y ahora a sus 22 años era su hobby preferido.

Disfrutaba pasar su tiempo tomando fotos a la gente que transcurría por ahí, cada uno con expresiones diferentes desde la felicidad hasta la tristeza, ese ir y venir constante de un lugar lleno de vida y sentimientos. Suspiraba soñadora al observar los alrededores llenos de árboles robustos, los arbustos, la infinidad de plantas de todos los colores y tamaños, la luz del sol brindándole sin fin de tonalidades junto a la hermosa fuente en el centro, toda una maravilla natural artificial creada por el hombre, simplemente le fascinaba. Sobre todo en otoño que parecía tener un efecto vintage.

Un pequeño paraíso natural en medió de una selva de cemento.

El lente de su cámara captó al hombre más guapo que hubiera visto en su vida, se encontraba junto a la fuente, tenía la cabeza hechada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados disfrutando de los rayos del sol golpeando su cara y del aire fresco que mojaba el ambiente.

Su cabello castaño claro con reflejos rojizos, mandíbula cuadrada, pestañas largas, nariz perfilada... y una hermosa sonrisa en la cara... Inspiraba paz con su posé desenfadada... No pudo, ni quiso evitar fotografiarlo, se veía digno de un cuadro hermoso, soñador, inalcanzable. Libré.

No podía dejar de verlo.

Vestía una playera gris, encima una camisa verde a cuadros en diferentes tonalidades de verde y blanco, la cual llevaba abierta y arremangada hasta los codos, una bufanda gris colgaba de su cuello, jeans azules y converse negros. Sencillo pero hermoso.

Es tan hermoso cuando sonríe. Susurró para si sin dejar de observarlo. Quiero abrazarlo, Tocarlo.

Edward estaba disfrutando del sol calentando su cara y del aire fresco que mecía suavemente su cabello cuando sintió una mirada clavada en él, incomodo trató de ignorarla y disfrutar de su pequeño momento de paz.

Normalmente nunca tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar tanto de un día soleado y menos al aire libre, estaba cansado de los paparizzis que no lo dejaban ni a sol ni sombra, creyó que por una vez se había librado de ellos cuando notó a la hermosa castaña apuntando con su cámara profesional a él.

Desde donde se encontraba no lograba verla bien pues la cámara tapaba su rostro, sólo pudo observar un largo cabello rubio brillante por el sol, un gorro negro en su cabeza, también el bonito vestido de encaje negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y encima una chamarra igualmente negra con cierres a los lados, acompañado de unas botas de tacón altas, unos diez centímetros que le llegaban justo debajo de sus rodillas.

De su cuello colgaba la cámara que tenía en sus manos y de su hombro izquierdo atravesando su pecho colgaban dos bolsos uno como no, negro y el otro blanco.

Realmente se veía hermosa. No debería medir más de 1.65 por lo que los tacones le daban altura estilizando a si, aún más su esbelta figura.

Cuándo decidió ser cantante lo hizo porque amaba la música, nunca pensó en las consecuencias que ello le traería. Extrañaba el anonimato, extrañaba la privacidad que desde su salto a la fama había perdido.

Molesto se acercó a ella quien ahora con su lente apuntaba a una pareja de ancianos que caminaban tomados de la mano.

—Oye tu, porque me fotografíaste—reclamó furioso llegando frente a ella.

—Que? —pregunto confundida.

—Me escuchaste, porque me estabas tomando fotos — Acuso más molesto que antes.

Para su sorpresa la chica se sonrojó.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención

La miro sorprendido e intrigado, pensó que lo negaría como la mayoría de esas ratas suelen hacerlo.

—De que revista eres?—Pregunto intrigado.

Lo miro incrédula —De ninguna. No soy periodista

—Entonces eres una fans...

Oh es famoso! Pensó Isabella. —Lo siento tampoco soy fans

Edward se encontraba extrañado. Si no era un periodista, ni una fans, ni paparazzi porque le tomaba fotos?

Adivinando sus pensamientos Bella le aclaró.

—Mira lo siento si? Siento si te molesté. Suelo venir aquí a menudo a caminar y tomar fotografías. Es sólo un hobby, te prometo que nadie verá las fotos

Él la estudio inquisidor. —Como se que dices la verdad y no veré mañana las fotos en una revista o en la tv?

Quizás se veía un poco presuntuoso y la chica quizás decía la verdad, pero no quería arriesgarse a que la prensa o sus fans se enterarán que se encontraba ahí, porque entonces si no lo dejarían en paz y lo suyo le había costado pasar desapercibido.

—Solo puedo darte mi palabra...

—Cuanto quieres por las fotos?

Ella lo miro ofendida. —No quiero tu dinero

Suspirando irritado aceptó. —Entonces tendré que conformarme con tu palabra.

Aun ofendida dijo — Vengó aquí casi todos los fines de semana, si las fotos salen publicadas ya sabes donde encontrarme.

—De acuerdo te invitó un café

Edward estas loco, pensó. Puede ser una periodista y ahí estas tu invitándole un café.

—Claro, primero me agredes y luego me invitas un café, no gracias— refunfuño.

—No seas así, cualquiera en mi lugar habría hecho lo mismo con un acosador tomándole fotos

Indignada entrecerro los ojos. — No soy una acosadora

—Eso dices tú —Le bromeo

—Eres arg! Pierdete—bufo molesta.

Se rió de su molestia, parecía un gatito enojado.—De acuerdo princesa, pero me dices tú nombre

—Pudrete

—Yo me llamó Edward Masen, pero claro esa ya lo sabías acosadora —dijo riendo, enojando más a Bella.

—Imbecil —murmuró entre dientes furiosa.

No entendía como habían llegado ahí.

Un poco mas contento Edward despues de molestar a la chica se disponía a irse cuando una dulce voz le llamó.

—Ey Super estrella

Rodó lo ojos —Si?

—Sonrie para mí... —dijo apuntándole con el lente de su cámara de nuevo.

Negando con la cabeza rió. Esa chica estaba loca.

—Nos vemos mañana princesa..

Y claro yo soy la acosadora, pensó la chica.

Edward se llego a la plaza al dia siguiente a la misma hora y no la encontro. Y eso hizo el día siguiente, y los siguientes fines de semana hasta que consiguió una cita con ella.

Llevaban 8 meses de novios, 6 de los cuáles el estuvo de gira. Y 10 meses de conocerse.

—Cuando me dejarás entrar a tu cuarto secretó? Lo tienes más protegido que la casa blanca—Bromeó Edward algo dolido.

—Lo siento cariño, pero a excepción de mi nadie entra allí

Edward hizo un puchero.—Pero yo no soy nadie, soy tu novio—dijo indignado. Llevaban 8 meses de relación y por más que le rogaba no lo dejaba entrar a su cuarto de revelado, el moría de curiosidad entré más le negaba ella la entrada.

Lo que Edward no entendía y Bella quería hacerle entender era que ahí trabajaba con material peligroso.

—Te amo tontito —Susurro la chica sobre sus labios dándole un besó.

—Tanto como para dejarme entrar?—pregunto ilusionado.

—No lo se...—ella fingio pensarlo.

—Bella...—reprocho molestó.

—Que es broma tontito, talvez más adelante.

Edward suspiro derrotado de nuevo.

Edward estaba emocionado, por fin su novia le había permitido entrar a su cuarto de revelado de fotos, estaba maravillado observando las fotografías que decoraban la habitación, Isabella tiene mucho talento, pensó extasiado.

—Esto es impresionante cariño

—Que esperabas? Todo en mi lo es—dijo creída.

Edward le sacó la lengua juguetón. —Lo se, te amo acosadora— pronunció solemne.

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras pues según le explicó Isabella era necesario para poder revelar las fotografías, por lo que sólo una luz roja iluminaba toda la habitación tenuemente haciendo do todo aún más atractivo para él.

Una lampara fluorescente colgaba del techo, en el centro del cuarto se hallaba una mesa llena de charolas de aluminio rectangulares llenas de un líquido blanco, a los lados de las paredes habían repisas llenas de material de fotografía... cuerdas cruzaban la habitación con fotos trabadas en ganchos de ropa. En los espacios libres tenía fotos pegadas a las paredes, fotos de personas, paisajes... Fotografias realmente maravillosas.

Pero en sus favoritas estaban ellos dos riendo, besándose, abrazados... Juntos, enamorados y felices.

Mientras su visitante observaba la habitacion Isabella se puso de puntillas tratando de alcanzar un bote con (líquido de fotografía) encima suyo. Normalmente tenia que subirse aún banco pequeño para alcanzarlo, pero se encontraba muy emocionada en ese momento por revelar las fotos que habia tomado con antelacion como para ir a buscarlo a la sala, en donde lo había dejado.

Eso sin contar el hecho que se sentía un poco nerviosa, nunca dejaba entrar a nadie allí y la precensia de Edward la tenía excitada y preocupada.

—Deja te ayudó

Edward siento un poco más alto que ella se acercó para ayudarla al verla batallar para alcanzar un boté y todo paso en un segundó. Isabella brincó al sentir los dedos de Edward rodear su mano, lo cual asustó a Edward quien también brinco empujándola hacia delante justo debajo de la repisa. El boté que ninguno sabía se encontraba abierto se inclinó peligrosamente hacia ellos, Edward en un acto reflejó tiro de Isabella hacia aún lado, lejos del camino, quedando el bajo el frasco que dio de lleno en sus ojos.

Grito de dolor.

—Arde demasiado—jadeaba dolorido.

El líquido quemaba sus ojos.

—Duele —otro gemido lastimero y áspero brotó de sus labios.

Isabella estaba estupefacta, asustada y cohibida del susto que no podía pensar.

Otro grito desgarrador de Edward la hizo reaccionar.

—Aguanta cielo — Corrió a la cocina donde mojo un trapo y tomó el teléfono.

Al regresar a la habitación oscura encontró a Edward tallando sus ojos. —No te talles los ojos—pidio llorosa

Pasó el trapo húmedo por el rostro de Edward tratando de remover el líquido mientras llamaba a los primeros auxilios. Él no paraba de gritar y removerse.

Gemidos lastimeros y respiraciones erráticas llenaban la habitación.

Isabella temblaba asustada. Se sentía culpable. No debió dejar el líquido abierto. No debió soltarlo. No debió dejar que Edward la ayudará. Edward no deberia a ver entrado ahí, trabaja con quimicos fuertes. No debió dejar que la convenciera. No maldita sea, no debía pasar esto, sollozó aferrada a Edward.

—Esto es mi culpa—gimio con voz ronca a causa del llanto contenido.

—NNno

Tenía sujeta las manos de Edward porque no dejaba de restregarse las vistas, se veían mal, muy mal, toda la zona irritada se atrevía a decir que quemada... Salió corriendo para abrir la puerta cuando escuchó la sirena de la ambulancia.

Los paramedicos se pusieron a trabajar en él inmediatamente con rapidez y eficiencia, lo subieron a una camilla y partieron al hospital. Isabella subió junto a él.

Edward había pérdido la vista por su culpa.

—Te amo Edward, esperó que me perdones —sollozó destrozada sobre su pecho una vez Edward se quedó dormido, luego de que lo cedaran.

—Adios amor

Edward despertó después de varios días, no veía nada, llevó sus manos a su cabeza y notó una venda en los ojos, su único pensamiento era Isabella, tenía miedo de saber la verdad y prefería evitar el tema lo máximo posible. Caminó al hospital sabía que probablemente perdería la vista, había escuchado a los paramedicos y el terrible dolor que había sentido se lo confirmaba, pero una cosa era imaginarla otra que lo confirmarán.

A si que nada más al despertar preguntó a las personas que escuchaba cuchicheaban en la habitación. —Donde esta Isabella?

Sus amigos se miraron entre si nerviosos, esperaban esa pregunta pero rogaban que fuera más tarde que temprano.

—Isabella se fue —dijo por fin Rosalie después de un tiempo en silencio.

—Como? Porque? —Cuestiono alterado.

—Dijo que lo sentía pero que no podía continuar contigo después de lo sucedido.

Un sollozó escapó del pecho de Edward. —Porque mi hizo esto rosé? a casó no me amaba?

Rosalie se apresuró a su lado, con un nudo enorme en la garganta lo abrazó.

—Tranquilo ed, esto no te hace bien

—Es porque quede ciego no? No quería quedarse con un invidente. Soy un maldito ciego por eso me dejó —declaró ahogado en llanto.

—Tranqui..

—Como quieres que este tranquilo, estoy ciego maldita sea!—grito tratando de safarce del abrazó de su amiga.

Rosé lo abrazó a un más fuerte, no sabía que decir, le dio una mirada cargada a Paul que se encontraban del otro lado de la habitación, por no acercarse ayudarla.

—Voy por un médico —susurro Paul. Estaba incómodo y porque no? Destrozado por su amigo, no sabía que decir y sabía que nada de lo que dijeran ayudaría.

—Buscala rosé, buscala y dile que me lo diga en la cara. Que diga que me dejó por ciego, porque ahora sólo soy un estorbó —Rose no lo aguantó más y soltó un sollozó destrozada, odiaba ver a su amigo así y no poder hacer nada.

—Eso no es cierto ed, te recuperaras...

Pero Edward no le creía estaba destrozado, sentía su corazón partirse en mil pedazos, había perdido la vista, había perdido su vida, había perdido su amor. Un amor que sólo el sentía, porque si Isabella lo hubiera amado de verdad no lo habría abandonado.

En el fondo la entendía, entendía que no hubiese querido quedarse con él, pues que futuro podría ofrecerle un maldito ciego?

Rosalie moría por decir la verdad pero juro guardar silenció.

Edward no debería saber el motivo de la partida de Isabella, aún encontra de su voluntad acepto la petición de Isabella y no le fallaría, la admiraba y respetaba demasiado por su gran sacrificio, era una pena que una relación tan hermosa como la de ellos terminará. pero ella no podían hacer nada, sólo cumplir su promesa a Isabella y estar siempre ahí para Edward.

Esperaba que estuviera donde estuviera Isabella fuera feliz, se lo merecía.

Horas atrás.

—Rose, le van a operar

—Hay un donante?

—Si... soy yo. Cuidalo Rose

***Meses después***

Edward paseaba por la plaza donde conoció el amor y donde tan feliz fue un día, no había vuelto ahí desde el accidente por el temor a encontrársela, estaba dolido con ella por abandonarlo cuando más la necesitaba. No sabía que haría el día que llegara a encontrársela.

Un donante anónimo le había donado sus cornias y gracias a el, él hoy podía ver.

Si tan sólo Isabella se hubiera quedado seguirían juntos... Lo hubieran superado todo.

Tiempo después de que le dieran de alta medica habia ido a su departamento a reclamarle su abandonó pero estaba vacío, se había marchado llevandose todo a excepción de lo que se encontraba en el cuarto de revelado, lo cual se lo había dejado a él. Que como lo sabe? Facil, encontro una nota pegada a la puerta dirigida a el.

Se le hizo extraño, si Bella sabía que había pérdido la visión y lo dejó por ello porque le dejaba sus fotos? Sus cámaras? Lo que más amaba? Ciertamente esas cosas aún invidente no le servirían para nada. Entonces porque se las dejaba a él? Tanto lo conocía que sabía que iría alli?

En la nota le decía que le dejaba todo lo que encontraba ahí, que hiciera con ellos lo que quisiera y le pedía perdón. Perdón porque? Por abandonarlo? Por lo que pasó? Por dejarle soló las huellas de lo que un día existió? De lo que ya no podría volver a tener?

No importaba. Como el masoquista que era empacó todo y se lo llevó con él. Su tesoro y cruz. Su marca.

Fotos de ellos juntos adornaban su habitación, no podía deshacerse de ellas, por mucho que intentará odiarla no podía y se negaba a olvidarla.

Lo que sucedio fue un accidente y el lo sabe. Un accidente que cambio radicalmente sus vidas. Nunca la culpó y desearía que ella tampoco se hubiera culpado a si misma porque algo dentro de si le decía que ella lo hacia. Bella se culpaba y el también lo hacia consigo mismo.

—Todavia te sigo amando linda— soltó al aire con voz entrecortada. —Y no se si dejaré de hacerlo algún día.

Isabella estaba en sentada en una banca tomando aire, era la primera vez desde el accidente que sus padres la dejaban ir a un citio sola junto a su nuevo fiel amigo Eddie, lo había nombrado así para recordar a el amor de su vida.

Suspiro melancólica y Eddie lamió su mano.

—Estoy bien Eddie, no te preocupes cariño. —Le susurró suavemente para tranquilizarlo mientras acariciaba su cabeza perruna.

Eddie parecía notar su estado de ánimo siempre y se preocupaba por ella. Siempre parecía entenderla, era su guía, su confidente y su guardian. Su padre lo había entrenado para que cuidara de ella y el se tomaba encerio esa tarea.

—Te quiero amigo, ve a correr un rato —dijo soltando la cuerda para pudiera hechar a correr.

Eddie ladró.

—No te preocupes no me moveré de aquí. — Prometio sonriendo.

El perro ladró de nuevo en aprobación.

Hace unos meses era feliz, creía tenerlo todo. Un buen trabajo, familia, salud, amor, buenos amigos, la fotografía, departamento propio, sabía valerse por si misma.

Ahora estaba aprendiendo a vivir de nuevo, acostumbrándose a su nueva vida, una vida sin visión. Regresó a vivir con sus padres, dejó su trabajo, dejó la fotografía, su departamento, su independencia. Perdió todo lo que amaba.

Día a día lucha por acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que reina su vida, lucha por recuperar la independencia que un día tuvo, esa sensación de libertad tan única que te da valerte por ti misma.

Aunque sus ganas de vivir habían mermado considerablemente.

Todo a su alrededor es desconocido para ella, tiene que aprender a conocer cada cosa de nuevo, redescubrir su mundo con otros ojos, sentidos.

Pero sobre todo tiene que acostumbrarse a estar sin Edward, su amor.

Ahora sus ojos son sus manos, porque si, está ciega.

Ella donó sus córneas a Edward.

Esperaba que donde quiera que el estuviera fuera feliz y la olvidará, aunque ella nunca pueda olvidarlo a él. Cuando sucedió el accidente en su estudió y supo que el había pérdido la vista no lo pensó más, era su culpa y ella repararía su error. Él volvería a ver, aún si ella era quien tuviera que donarle sus ojos y eso hizo.

Donó sus ojos a Edward y se fue dejando con él más que su capacidad de ver, dejando su corazón.

No podía atarlo a una ciega, no lo merecía. No podia hacerlo pasar por el sufriento que estaba pasando ella empezando de cero. No quería que cargará con su tristeza, con sus frustraciones. Eso sin contar que se sentiría culpable si se enteraba del sacrificio de ella.

—Bella? —Susurro uno voz suave tan dolorosamente conocida para ella.

Apretó la correa de su perro guía en un puño —Edward — Exhalo su nombre en un suspiró y junto a ella su perro ladró en advertencia defendiendo a su dueña.

* * *

Taran! Se han vuelto a encontrar, esperó que no aigan odiado a Bella. Ella realizo un acto de amor hermosisimo, que poco haríamos, sacrificó su visión para que el hombre que amaba pudiera ver y lo dejó para que pudiera ser feliz. Ustedes que piensan, tendrán otra oportunidad? Ya lo dirá el destino. Eso es todo, dejó el final abierto.

Dudé al subirlo porque minutos antes vi el vídeo de nuevo y pff... Vean el vídeo después de leer la historia y verán a que me refiero...

Gracias a esas chicas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer mis otras historias, comentarlas, agregarlas a favoritos y alertas. También aquellas lectoras anónimas que se toman el tiempo para leerme aunque no comenten.

Gracias enserio chicas fueron bien recibidas y me alegraron el día. Esperó que os aiga gustado y esperó sus comentarios. Nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada me pertenece. Twilight es de Meyer.**

Quiero decir a esas chicas que me pidieron continuación, si la tendrá es solo que escribir en el móvil de por si es complicado, imagínense que por un error se te eliminé todo. No es excusa lo sé, pero me pasó :(

No abandonaré ninguna historia, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero las terminaré.

Por lo pronto le dejó esto.

* * *

No puedo dar vuelta atrás, no puedo regresar y pedirle perdón. Nunca quise dejarlo, pero fue necesario hacerlo por su bien, no podía atarlo a mi por agradecimiento, no cuando fue culpa mía.

Lo extraño todos los días, ha pasado un año y lo amo tanto o más que antes. Moisés no estuvo de acuerdo con lo que hice y hoy en día apenas y cruzamos palabras, no pudo aceptar que pusiera fin de esta manera a mi carrera. Alice volo a cada en cuanto se enteró y lloró por días, tampoco podía entenderlo, más leal como siempre me brindo su apoyo, me ayudó a adaptarme a este nuevo mundo de oscuridad, mis padres creen que sufrí un accidente y debido a su edad no podían cuidar de mi.

Alice quiso quedarse más no sé lo permití, apenas tenía unos meses en su trabajo soñado y no podía permitir que lo dejara por mi, yo sabía de primera mano lo que dolía dejar tus sueños. Pero terca como era, no cedió y me obligo a irme vivir con ella a Los ángeles, digo me obligo porque literalmente me chantajeó, o me iba con ella o ella se quedaba conmigo, somos un pack recuerdo que dijo.

No teniendo ya nada que perder y siendo consciente del echo que ya fuera aquí o allá tendría que empezar de nuevo acepté.

Entre sus ahorros y los míos compramos una casa con habitación en la planta baja, ya que en mi condición no podía subir y bajar escaleras, no cuando todavía no podía caminar sin tronpezarme con todo a mi pasó.

Fue un proceso lento y frustrante, conocer todo de nuevo ahora solo con las manos, cada día es un reto y llegar cada noche sin accidentes es una batalla ganada.

He aprendido a tocar la guitarra, a moverme sóla

No sé que hubiera sido de mi sin ella, mi ángel guardián que no me dejo caer. Que estuvo conmigo en cada consulta, donde por cierto se reencontró con Jasper Hale su ex del instituto y mi doctor.

He sabido de Edward, claro que sí. Mantengo contacto con Rosalie, ella y los chicos se preocupan por mi, pero últimamente evitamos hablar de él, escuchó las noticias siempre esperando por noticias de él. Sé que ahora está bién y me alegra que el aiga logrado salir adelante.

Nunca se puso en contacto conmigo, pero se por Moisés que fue a mi antiguo departamento.

Hoy después de un año vuelvo al lugar donde lo conocí por primera vez y los recuerdos no pueden evitar volver a mi.

Tengo clavado en mi mente cada momento a su lado

* * *

 **Esto es todo. No es lo que tenía escrito, pero se va a ir encaminando (:**


End file.
